


Revenge

by crochetaway



Series: Drabbles and OneShots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Drabble, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Gen, One Shot, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Thorfinn Rowle gets revenge on Hermione Granger. Drabble. One-shot. Complete.





	

“WEASLEY!” A large blonde, viking of a man slammed through the door of Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes. The shop was blissfully empty on a quiet afternoon the week of Halloween.

Fred and George looked at each other, they didn’t recognize the man.

“Which one?” Fred asked while pointing at George.

“Hey! It wasn’t me!” George said, pointing at Fred.

“Neither,” the big man growled.

Hermione walked through from the back, a bank notice in her hands. She didn’t seem to be paying attention to anyone else, she was concentrating so hard on the piece of parchment in front of her.

“George…” she started.

“YOU!” The viking roared upon seeing Hermione.

“Levicorpus!” He shouted at her, flicking his wand in her direction.

Hermione squeaked in surprise as she was lifted up in the air by her ankles. Her skirt falling over her waist and chest, showing the three men in the shop her barely there pink lace knickers. She was desperately trying to push her skirt down and grab her wand at the same time, but her wand fell out of her grasp and clattered to the floor.

Fred and George looked at each other, stunned for a moment. The large man didn’t say anything more, he just grinned at Hermione.

“Here, now, what’s this?” George finally asked coming to his senses. He took a step toward the hulking blonde. Until the giant of a man glared at him. George gulped and stepped back.

“What’s Hermione done?” Fred asked. He didn’t make a move toward the viking, but slowly slipped his hand in the pocket he kept his wand in.

“This is just payback for last week, Weasley,” the man told Hermione.

“Thorfinn Rowle you put me down this instant!” Hermione finally shouted. Her face was bright red and her bushy brown hair practically swept the floor. She gave up trying to shove her skirt down and crossed her arms instead. Throwing her meanest glare Rowle’s way.

“Rowle? I thought you were in Azkaban?” George asked, a confused look on his face.

“Released on good behavior,” Rowle replied calmly. Not sparing a glance at either of the Weasley twins.

“You call this good behavior, mate?” Fred asked with a raised eyebrow.

“You going to tell them, princess?” Rowle asked Hermione, smirking.

Hermione glared harder at Rowle. “I’m not, my husband may be dead, but they are still my brothers-in-law. They don’t need to know what depraved acts I walked in on you doing yesterday at The Leaky Cauldron.”

“You liked it,” Rowle was leering at her now. He walked closer to Hermione and reached out to touch one of her bare legs.

“Hands off, Rowle! Or I swear to every god in heaven, mphf.” Rowle released the Levicorpus and Hermione fell to the floor in a pile. She quickly stood, snatched her wand and pushed her hair away from her face. She brandished her wand in Rowle’s face.

“You’ve gotten your revenge, now I suggest you leave,” she told him. Rowle just laughed at her and put his wand back in his pocket. He pulled a key out of the other pocket and tossed it her way. Hermione snatched it out of the air, before it had a chance to hit her in the chest.

“You lost your key. I’m in room eleven, princess. I’ll be there all week.” He winked at her and walked out of the shop.

Fred and George turned to Hermione, their mouths hanging open in shock. Hermione’s face grew even redder and she looked at the twins before turning around in a huff and returning to the back room.

“Bloody hell,” Fred said, George nodded his agreement, still staring after their sister-in-law.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the drabble challenge on the Death Eater Express facebook group. Prompt was:
> 
> \- Thorfinn Rowle  
> \- The Leaky Cauldron  
> \- A Lost Key  
> \- Halloween  
> \- 'Levicorpus'  
> \- Fred and/or George Weasley
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
